Destiny's Arrow
by cherrydelightz
Summary: When Alice ends up pregnant and theres 3 prospective fathers, Alice and her best friends Bella and Rosalie investigate the guys to see how great they really are. Love blooms and friendshsip shines and destiny's just around the corner.
1. Chapter 1: Good News, Bad Boys

Author's Note: Hi, to all of you reading this

_**Author's Note: **__Hi, to all of you reading this. These author's notes will begin every chapter and I suggest you read them because they highlight very important things. This story is my 2__nd__ fanfiction on Twlight and all together. My first I will continue but this is my major project right now. Please forgive me if I don't update frequently, I have school and I'm not really supposed to go on the computer. The coupling for this story is EdwardxBella, AlicexJasper and RosaliexEmmett. Plus, I have everyone being friends and brother-sister types of things. Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated!_

_**Disclaimer: **__ Stephenie Meyer owns Twlight not me._

_**Chapter One: Good News, Bad Boys**_

_**Alice's Point Of View**_

"Bella!" My voice was unnaturally shrill for even my ears to handle but I was ready to burst. I grabbed the sink of the apartment I shared with my two best friends, Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale. Bella was in the bathroom at once, her hair a disarray and her lip gloss only half smeared. There was a shout form out the door and Rosalie flew in.

"Bella! I was only half done with your makeup!" she complained. Rose was gorgeous, that could be said. Her blond hair was shiny and long, her hips playful, her lips full. One word to describe Rosalie, to the outside world, was flawless. Right now, she looked amazing in a red bathrobe, her hair done in a messy ponytail. She stopped complaining at once when she saw my face. Bella reached out to take my hand.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Bella, though not nearly as pretty as Rose, was pretty, with long brunette locks, a sharp contrast to my short black hair. Her eyes were a milky chocolate brown, while mine were gray and Rose's blue. I struggled to find my voice. When I did, I looked at both of them.

"You might want to sit down." I advised. My friends, being my friends, obeyed at once and sat down on the bathroom floor, Bella pulling me down beside her.

I took a deep breath.

"Um, guys, I have big news. Very big news." I said. My voice was a little calmer than before.

Rose looked at me very pointedly.

"OK, Alice if you're married, congratulations, but please don't tell me it's that idiot Mike Newton you slept with once, then I will launch myself off a cliff." I laughed in spite of the problem.

"No, Rose, I'm not married." Everyone sighed in relief. I continued.

"Ok, guys, when I say this, you promise to accept me in every way possible, through good and bad, in sickness and in health, till-" Bella stared.

"We're not getting married, Alice. Now hurry on with it, I have tea brewing." I nodded. Rose looked at me.

"Al, we're your best friends. We'll accept anything you did or do, except anything that has to do with Mike Newton. Then I am utterly against it." I smiled. Ok. Time for the bombshell.

"OK, as of now, Bella and Rose, I am…" I opened my closed eyes. "pregnant." The silence that followed it was deafening. You could hear a pin drop, heck you could hear a feather drop. Bella was the first one with spoke.

"With who, Alice?" she asked. I took a breath.

"That, Bella seems to be the problem. I'm not exactly sure."


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Author's Note: Ho guys

_**Author's Note:**__ Ho guys! Here is a little note just telling you all to please review! They make me feel good!! So, please all of my fantastic readers take a minute to review. I don't care if it's one word. Criticism, advice, suggestions, random things, you name it, you can write it!! So here's Chapter 2, guys! I know I'm taking breaks between posting the chapters but that is because of my overload of schoolwork and other stuff. So thanks to all for reading (and hope fully reviewing!)_

_**Chapter 2: The Plan **_

_**Rosalie's Point of View**_

Wait, did I just hear correctly?

Alice was pr- wait, don't say the word!

And she didn't know with who the ba- can't say that either, dang.

"What?" My voice came out shaky and a bit too high. Alice looked down, as if she was extremely interested in the peach floor tiles.

"I don't know how it happened," she protested. Her eyes were shiny and dark. I couldn't help myself. Alice was going to have a baby. I was going to be a kinda sorta aunt. I let out a squeal of delight.

"Alice! Don't you know what this _means?_ We're going to be aunts! You're going to be a mother!" Bella looked at me as if I were crazy. Then in a very calm and controlled voice, Bella said

"Alice doesn't know who the father even is, Rose. How can you be happy?" Leave it to Bella to bring the mood down. Though Alice was definitely the dreamer, and I was the expert, when it came to our group of three, Bella was the practical, witty planner. Right now, she took a deep breath and asked Alice a question.

"Alice, who are the prospective fathers?" Alice answered immediately.

"Um, there's kind of…three." I gasped.

"Only? Well, that narrows it down." Bella grimaced.

"It would help if you name them, Al." Alice, always ready for a good story, eased into her story telling position, her hands on her lap, her eyes sparked.

"Well, um first," she grinned, "there's" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Emmett McCarty." I gasped.

"The one who works out, is a great dancer, and is one of the few hottest guys ever?!" Bella screamed. Alice nodded, grinning maliciously. I laughed and tossed my hair, though inside I was squeamish. Emmett? The one I'd seen for so long? My hottie guy? My prince? But no way was I going to tell any of this to Bells and Ally. Boys did not make Rosalie Hale nervous. I made them nervous. I gave another toss of my blond locks.

"So, Alice, who's the second?" Alice grinned again.

"Edward Masen." I screamed now.

"Oh my god, Alice you slept with two of the hottest guys in town and didn't tell us?" I prodded. She grinned again, an Alice grin.

"One night stands, actually." Bella gasped.

"Oh my god, Alice if the first one's Emmett, and the second one's Edward, you better not tell me that the third one's-"she broke off. We all said the name at once.

"Jasper Whitlock," I screamed and then Bella screamed and then Alice screamed.

And suddenly I had an idea.

A most wonderful and brilliant idea.

"Alice?" She looked up, her dark eyes dancing. I smiled.

"I don't think I want to go for a paternity test. I think we should go check these guys out. See if any of them are even father material." Slow dawning began on my friend's faces. Alice grinned.

"Of course we can do that, Rose. And I think I know just the place to meet these guys and tell them about Baby here." She pointed to her stomach. I grinned.

Rosalie Hale was going to meet the three hottest guys around and mess up with their brains.

And there was nothing more fun than that.

_**Author's Note: **__ So, what did you guys think. I know it's short, but I'm not even allowed to be on now. The next chapter will so not be short and we will finally meet some green-eyed, blond-haired, muscled guys we all want to meet. And the plan will be described in further detail. R-E-V-E-I-W!_


	3. Chapter 3: Try Me

Author's Note: I love you guys for reviewing and reading

_**Author's Note: **__I love you guys for reviewing and reading! Thanks to jumping jojo, MissPerfection, and flowerspring for reviewing! You all get cookies and pie! And here's the third chapter! (Guess which three men get introduced in this one?) _

_**Chapter Three: Try Me**_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

"Yes, Edward…no, I know that it was a one night stand…no I'm not…I have news…too big for the phone…stop being arrogant…yeah at the club. Yeah, thanks. Bye. Love you." Alice slammed the phone down on the receiver before turning back to me.

"And that makes three," she concluded. A breezy Rose walked through the doorway of the kitchen.

"Perfect." I hoisted myself onto the edge of the table and crossed my legs.

"Guys, why are we doing this anyway?" I could see no practical reason to this stunt at all. Rose sighed dramatically.

"Bella. The point of this experience is to find out how much the guys are like good fathers and husbands. I don't want Alice marrying someone or telling her baby that some freak was her father. Besides, don't you _want_ tomess around with the three hottest guys _ever?_" She finished her tirade. I sighed.

"I just don't see a practical reason, that's all." I muttered. Alice picked up on my whisper.

"Bella! Find emotion and break free of your walls! Take risks!" Alice coached.

"Or I'll end up living with seventy cats, I know," I muttered yet again. Rosalie tossed her hair and turned to Alice.

"So, Alice, where are we meeting the guys?" She said it so calmly, not like we were going to tell the guys they were potential fathers. Alice grinned.

"Oh, you know, The Club." Rosalie grinned.

"Nice. Now let's get ready. And don't worry, I already have your dresses." Alice squealed and grabbed my hand to lead (no, drag) me up the stairs. Rosalie, fast as that girl was, was already at the closet door, her eyes brimming with excitement.

"First, Bella. Close your eyes." I obediently closed my eyes and held out my hands. I felt something silky land in my hands. When I opened my eyes, I gasped.

The royal dark blue dress was shiny and silky. It reached almost to the knee and was sleeveless, tightening around every curve, I would guess. Rose looked at me for approval.

"Rose…it's…_gorgeous!_" I marveled. She grinned.

"And it comes with matching jewelry too," she said. I nodded my head, already pulling off my shirt so I could ease into the dress. I marveled at the silk against my skin. Rosalie, happy with my response, came to Alice. With a mock bow, she introduced to what looked like the most gorgeous dress I've never seen. It was zebra print, and mini coming to about mid thigh. There were no sleeves, and it was slimming and sleek. I gasped as Alice gushed over the dress, already pulling herself into it. Rose's dress was last, and I grinned at what she had chosen for herself. A hot red sleeveless, short and attention grabbing and exquisitely low cut. I smiled as Rose pulled it on.

"Wow, Rose, you look great!" I gushed. Rose smiled and pulled onto the chair.

"We're not done with you, missy." She smiled. While Alice put on light eye shadow and a hint of lip gloss and a black adorned necklace, Rose was busy fixing my limp hair. She took it and straightened it even more, but by the end, I looked halfway decent. The blue dress, paired with the silver necklace, looked pretty. Rose, after fixing her hair into a fashionable uptwist, grabbed her clutch and dragged me downstairs. Alice was already waiting, pixie-like as always. She gasped when she saw me and I smiled.

Rose had already grabbed her keys.

"I'll drive," she called. I agreed and sat in the back with Rose in the front of her precious M3. I smiled. The boys had no idea what was in store for them today.

After pulling up into the club, we went inside. The inside of the club was packed with people dancing their hearts out and making out on nearby couches. There was a raised platform for a special table and Alice pointed to it.

"Ours," she said. I climbed the polished steps on the silver staircase, glad I had worn my navy blue pumps instead of the heels rose had gotten me last summer. Once we got onto the seats, with me in the middle, Rose on my right, And Alice on my left, I looked across from us.

Sitting across were probably Abercrombie models from the looks of it. I was trying hard not to fan myself. Rose was lucky, boys didn't make her nervous, and Alice had slept with every one of them, so she was at ease. The copper-haired boy sitting across from Alice had to be Edward. He was sitting more rigidly than the others, a smile pasted on his pale face, his green eyes sparking. Alice smiled and introduced us to him.

"Edward, Bella and Rose." I smiled and he smiled back. I almost passed out. He smiled at Rose. Rose stared, sizing him up. Ugh! How could these guys be so hot? Alice smiled. She pointed to the next guys, sitting across form me, who looked huge and looked like he would be able to eat me.

"Guys, this is Emmett." Emmett grinned and enveloped Alice, me, and Rose in bone crushing hugs.

"Nice to meet you ladies," he said, and winked coyly. Rose huffed. The last person to be introduced was a quiet guy. He was sitting with his head in his hands, looking extremely pale. Alice tapped him on the shoulder. He lifted his head. I gasped. His eyes were a striking bright blue, unlike Rose's murky blue ones. But the reason I gasped was his expression. He looked sick and worn out. Alice paid no mind, instead pointing to each of us, and introducing both of us. He nodded to both of us once and returned to folding his head in his arms. I, the only person to have picked up on Jasper's sickness, tapped him on the shoulder again.

"Um, sorry," I flustered. He looked at me.

"Yes, madam?" he asked. I looked at my lap.

"Oh, no, you just looked a bit um…sick, so I thought I could get you something." He gave a weak half smile and nodded his head no. I blushed and looked at my lap again. Emmett laughed.

"What, Mr. Whitlock had too many drinks or got knocked up?" Rose glared, Edward grinned, and Alice and I stared. Jasper slowly raised his head and looked at Emmett. Then in the span of less than 5 seconds, Jasper's drink was on Emmett's head and Jasper had excused himself to go to the bathroom. I couldn't control my giggles, and the four of us burst out laughing at Emmett's predicament. After three minutes of solid laughing, I got up to go to the bathroom, as my makeup was running. I left Rose and Alice alone with Edward and Emmett (aka hottest guys ever though Emmett was a funny jerk) and walked over to the co-ed bathroom. The first thing I saw was Jasper kneeling on the floor, his left cheek pressed to the cold wall tiles. I was embarrassed and flustered. If I went up to him and offered assistance, I probably would embarrass my self. But if I didn't, I was being a jerk. So I took a breath and entered the bathroom and slowly kneeled down next to him. His eyes were closed and he jerked them open to reveal their astonishing blue.

"Bella?" he asked. I nodded.

"You need help?" He closed his eyes again.

"I just feel kind of bad. It will pass. It happened before." I was astonished.

"Then why'd you come?" I asked. He looked directly at me.

"To show respect," I nodded and then stared off into space. What was I doing here?

"Hey, Mr. Whitlock, I mean, um Jasper, you want to go back?" He nodded.

"Sure, Bella," I got up and dusted off my dress and then offered my hand to help him up. When his hand touched mine, I yelped. He looked alarmed.

"Did I hurt you?" I automatically shook my head no and put the back of my hand against my forehead.

"Your skin, it's hot! You have a fever, or possibly even worse! Go home!" I said. Great, now he would think I was a mother chicken. Jasper took my hand from his forehead and stood up.

"It's fine, Bella. The worst that can happen is that I would faint. That's it. Now let's go back. I want to hear Alice's announcement." I nodded my head begrudgingly and encased his flaming hand in mine. We went out of the bathroom and back to our table, where Rosalie was currently downing her drink and Alice talking animatedly to Edward. Jasper sat back down on his seat and I on mine. Jasper began studying his shoe with immense curiosity, his head on the table now. He looked astonishingly comatose. Rose, itching to get back to business, clapped her hands, but it was Emmett who spoke first.

"Hello?! Blondie! Whitlock! Do you have any idea how special this shirt is? You ruined it, you hear? And you are so paying for the dry cleaning! And what were you and Bella doing so long in the bathroom? Playing erotic games?" I blushed and looked over at Jasper. Jasper seemed not to be paying attention, looking like was in a coma, still studying that invisible spot on his shoe. Rose glared at Emmett, and the phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind.

"Going back to business," Rose continued. "Alice has an announcement for you." Edward grabbed his drink and Emmett leaned forward. Jasper was motionless. Just to make sure he was alive, I nudged my foot to his ankle. After three seconds, he nudged me back gently. I nodded a 'go ahead' to Alice and she took a deep breath.

"Well, um, as you all know, I slept with every one of you. And though they were supposed to be one night stands, this could turn into a full term commitment. Because-I'm pregnant."

The reaction was amazing. Edward dropped his drink onto the table, where it fell and crashed into splinters. Emmett stared in open-mouthed shock, speechless for once. And comatose Jasper looked up, stared at Alice, then Rose, then finally turned his gaze at me, and went back to studying his shoe. Edward spoke first.

"What? This is a joke, right?" Alice nodded her head no. Emmett groaned.

"I'm a _father?_ Already?" He buried his face in his hands. Jasper was still engrossed in his shoe. Rose fluffed her hair.

"Well, Emmett, that seems to be the problem. We're not sure which one of you it is. But before we go to the paternity test, we're um _studying_ you. We want to see if you're an evil drug dealer, or some sick twisted freak. We want to see if you're good material for our Alice. And then we'll decide who's taking the test and who the father actually is." Edward looked up and so did Emmett.

"So it might be any one of us?" Edward asked. Rose nodded.

"And you're experimenting? To see how good we are as guys?" Rose nodded again. Rose looked over at Jasper.

"Any questions?" she asked. Jasper remained still. I nudged Jasper's foot again and had to wait a considerable twelve seconds before I felt a thump on my ankle. I looked over at Rosalie.

"He heard that," I pointed out. She nodded. I looked down at my hands. There was an uncomfortable silence settling down. Suddenly, a loud thump caught my attention. I turned instantly to jasper's seat. He wasn't there. Instead he was slumped on the floor, lying completely still.

_**Author's Note: **__On word, this came to be almost 4 pages, my longest yet. The power of reviews! This is how much three reviews gave me! More reviews equals good writing boost! I didn't want to start this chapter with the traditional Edward/Bella blush and flirt. So I decided to expand on the friendship of Jasper and Bella. And by the way I'm a guilty Jasper fan! Questions to be though about – what's wrong with Jasper? Whose POV is next? What happened to the canon couplings? I'll answer one of them for you. Next chapter is in –yes, the wonderful- Edward Masen's POV! Thanks for reading! _

_R-E-V-I-E-W! _


	4. Chapter 4: Envious Measures

Author's Note: I love you guys for reading but please review

_**Author's Note: **__I love you guys for reading but please review! This chapter focuses on Edward's jealousy! And introduces Jasper's secret. This chapter is dedicated to jumping jojo for being a multiple reviewer! You rock!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does._

_**Chapter 4: Envious Measures**_

_**Edward's Point Of View**_

I was still trying to process the fact that I might be a father. 'Breathe Edward,' I thought. 'There are still two other guys who might be it.' With this thought, I turned to Edgar – no, Emmett- who was now furiously biting his nails, clearly nervous. The other guy, Jasper, was staring at his shoe as if it was extremely interesting. I couldn't imagine any of these guys being fathers. My first impression of Emmett was a hulking, ruse jock. I could never imagine him carrying a baby or playing with it. Jasper looked like he was on drugs or wasted on cocaine or alcohol. If you're wasted, just admit it! I was frustrated and irritated right now, and I looked to my pressed black suit jacket. Suddenly, and unwanted crash interrupted my form my idiotic irritation. I looked over to the source of the sound and saw Jasper wasn't in his chair. In contrast, he was lying on the floor, his blond hair in front of his forehead, his eyes closed.

I know it sounds stupid, but I had the urge to leave him there, because he looked strangely angelic.

Other people hadn't shared my thoughts because my Alice – wait not my Alice, just Alice – was now jumping on the table top, her tiny frame begging for water. The idiot waiter, Tyler, I think was extremely slow. Bella had now pushed out of her chair and was making a makeshift bed out of her chair and Jasper's connecting Jasper's chair to Rosalie's. Rose moved to Bella's chair, while Bella tried desperately to lift-drag Jasper onto the chairs.

I, being the perfect gentleman, pushed out of my chair, and went to help Bella. Bella pushed a lock of hair away form her forehead, and I could see by her facial expression that she was worried for this drug addict. I politely grabbed the unconscious form in a lock with my arms and motioned for Bella to sit down next to Rosalie. She smiled and said one word.

"Thanks." The word was enough to send me reeling into oblivion. Her voice was so sweet, compared to those chocolate pools that were her eyes, and I had the strongest urge to drop Jasper and kiss Bella on those smiling, soft pink lips. I managed a small grunt before being restored back to reality.

I thought of Bella as I carried Jasper to the chairs, startled. I had never felt this way for a girl. This indescribable affection, to watch her and protect her from everything, to hold her hand and kiss her gently. This wasn't infatuation, it was something more. I realized I was now standing in front of Bella, so I slowly set Jasper down in the chair beside her (though I badly wanted to sit in it myself.)

The next thing she did shocked me.

She pulled Jasper down, so his head was positioned comfortably on her lap and his legs were stretched out on the other chair.

My next feeling was of instant suddenness. I wanted to rip apart the body ob Bella's lap and throw him somewhere. I deserved to be on Bella's lap, not this wasted idiot! Why had I ever placed him on that chair? I wanted to punch this blond. I couldn't place my finger on this feeling of intense anger and rage.

Oh, I got it.

Envy.

Wait, was I, Edward Masen, jealous? That didn't happen to me. I got jealous sure, but not like this. I just had to get out of the range of this beautiful girl who smelled like fresh freesias. I shook my head to clear it and sat down on my seat.

The consuming envy had made me forget all about the paternal problem that was now settling itself in Alice. But I couldn't think of that. All I could think was one word.

"Bella." But I hadn't been the one who had spoken it aloud. It was Jasper, who had opened his closed his eyes and was now furiously blinking up at Bella. Bella smiled.

"Oh, you're awake." Jasper, still blinking, said

"How long was I out?" Bella blushed a bit.

"Just a few minutes." Jasper attempted to sit up, and then groaned. He nestled himself back on Bella's lap and closed his eyes.

"You don't mind, do you Bella?" Bella blushed and shook her head no. Jasper then set off into closing his eyes again.

I wanted to scream. Why was she letting druggie there sleep in her lap? I should be! 'Get off her! Get off her!' I thought.

"Now, to explain how we'll be studying you, boys," Rose said.

I almost fainted like Jasper. How could she not care that a drug addict was sleeping on her friend's lap. Alice seemed normal too, not bothered like me.

"Wait, you're just letting druggie sleep on her?" Emmett asked. I sighed in relief. At least Emmett shared my views. And I thought I was crazy.

"He's not on drugs, I don't think so." Bella was speaking again. I struggled to breathe. Emmett grinned in what can only be described as wolfish.

"Can I sleep on one of your ladies' laps?" he asked. Rose snorted.

"In your dreams – no wait, not even." She retorted. Emmett kept on grinning.

"I'll get you one day, baby." Rose made a face and tossed her hair.

"_Continuing!_ OK, now tomorrow, Edward, I'm meeting you at the café down our block. The Espresso. You got it?" I blanched. I couldn't be studied! But I grudgingly nodded.

I couldn't wait to be studied on by Bella. Wait, what am I thinking?!

Alice smiled. "Emmett, you're with me." Emmett hugged her.

"Always good to be with you, and now baby, I guess." I had to smile at Emmett's apparent happiness to everything. Bella leaned down and a waft of her freesias came toward me.

"Jasper? Can you hear me? I'm meeting you at your apartment tomorrow. At 12:00 p.m., just like everybody else." Jasper merely rolled over and buried his face into Bella's stomach.

"I'm pretty sure he heard that." I coughed heavily. Bella looked up.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, thanks,"

"Oh,"

I slowly relaxed my elbows toward the table when I got startled by a familiar voice.

"Edward!" It was like a squeal. In a few seconds, a beautiful blonde was sitting on the side of my chair, grinning like mad.

"Hey, Tanya," I said. She smiled and kissed my nose once.

"So? Who are these people?" she asked.

Tanya had been my on-again off-again girlfriend since we had met two years ago. She was bubbly and clever, and no matter what I loved her. Currently, we were off again, and Tanya could be described as one of my best friends. We knew each other's souls (and bodies) as well as our own.

"These are friends, Tanya. That's Emmett," I said. Emmett winked.

"Alice."

"Hey Tanya!"

"Rosalie," I motioned. Rosalie eyed Tanya in a cool, respective way, and then they shook hands.

"Bella," I said. Tanya smiled and Bella did too before exchanging quiet hellos.

"So," Tanya said, "That must be your boyfriend," I stiffened while Bella blushed.

"No, Bella, that's just a sick friend who Emmett thinks, is on drugs. His name's Jasper." Tanya smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you just look like it. I always used to do that with Edward while we were dating, that's all." Bella was surprised.

"You dated?"

"I'm his on-again off-again girlfriend and probably his best friend. Currently, we're off again, but if you want to date Edward, you would probably like to be on my good side." Tanya replied. Bella nodded and looked down and began messing with the blond strands on Jasper's forehead. After about fifteen seconds of hair playing, Jasper's hand automatically came up and stopped Bella, and slowly placed her hand on his forehead. Tanya grinned.

"And you say you aren't dating," she said. I gripped the table as Bella blushed furiously. I wanted to throw Jasper (not to mention Tanya) in a nearby ditch somewhere. I was now calculating how long it would take someone to catch up with me if I picked Bella up and ran.

"Tanya, be quiet." I tried.

"Oh, Edward's getting jealous," she said. Oh, now I really wanted to throw Tanya in a ditch somewhere. She started to say something which would probably humiliate me even more before I took her and slammed her down on my lap and started kissing her right in front of everyone, and not so tamely either. After about a minute, we broke away for air. Emmett wolf-whistled.

"That was hot," he said. Tanya calmly turned around on my lap to glance on Bella, settling herself into my shoulder casually.

"He's still free, Bella. That was just to shut me up for saying something that would probably humiliate him even more."

Sometimes it was curse, how well Tanya knew me.

Rose miffed her hair and looked pointedly at me.

"Well, if you two are done, I think it's time we go home." Tanya looked over at me.

"Yes, Tanya, you can ride with me." I answered. She grinned. Emmett smiled.

"I'm taking my Jeep."

"Well, we're taking my car, girls." Rose stood up. Bella patted Rose's leg.

"Rose, what about Jasper?" Emmett grinned.

"Leave him here." I grinned inwardly.

"We can't just leave him here, Rose!" Rose calmly looked over at Bella.

"I agree with the idiot jock. The club closes at 6 am, and I'm sure he'll wake up by then. Just leave him. Come on Bella." Bella, a little reluctantly, disentangled herself from Jasper, leaving him soundlessly sleeping on the chairs. I already had taken Tanya by the arm and was making it out the door.

"Remember, Edward, 12:00 pm tomorrow at the café." Tanya raised her eyebrow as we dashed out into the night air. She climbed into the passenger seat of the Volvo.

"So, Edward, I'm guessing you have a long story to tell me." she said.

"Well, Tanya, you guessed right," I said, starting the car. Slowly, Tanya leaned over and kissed me once, gently, on the lips.

"Don't get ideas, we're still off again, Edward, but I didn't get to finish our one a few minutes ago."

I laughed, wondering how my day with Rosalie tomorrow could possibly go.


	5. Chapter 5: Forging Chances

Author's Note: Ok, guys

_**Author's Note: **__Ok, guys. This chapter is Jasper and Bella's meeting. And I've decided to list all my reviewers in honor of them taking the time to write a sentence._

_Thanks to: jumping jojo, xxaddictxx, yaya122, MissPerfection, and flowerspring._

_And if any of you readers have any friends on FanFiction or any other friends you'd like to tell them about this story, I will be eternally grateful. Now on with the story._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. And I don't own a line which I borrowed from a book. Thank you._

_**Chapter Five: Forging Chances**_

_**Jasper's Point Of View**_

When I woke up, the sun was just rising. There were only two people, a couple besides me in the club. I tried to get up, only to be attacked with a massive headache. I groaned softly, and leaned over to massage my temples. My forehead felt hot and sweaty, and it hurt a bit. As much as it pained me, I got up and started to walk over to the bathroom. Every one of my body parts felt sore and my whole body was hot. What I would give for a cold dunk in a lake somewhere.

Stupid medicine, always acting up.

When I got to the bathroom, I took a look at my self in the mirror. My blond hair was plastered against my forehead and covered with a line of sweat. My normally pale skin was now flushed with red. The only thing that remained unchanged had been my eyes – my clear, sparkling eyes. I leaned over heavily onto the wall and slowly slid down it. My head hurt too much to stand and I was getting extremely dizzy. I pushed up the sleeves of my white button down shirt and opened the first four buttons so half my chest was exposed. The cool air felt good on my skin and I was perfectly content for about a minute.

My phone's ringtone started ringing and I fumbled in the pocket of pants to find it. I checked the Caller ID. Maria. Someone I actually wanted to talk to.

"Hello?" To my ears, my voice sounded low and strangled.

"Jasper? Hon, you okay?" Maria's voice was soothing at times like these, and I wanted to have her presence here with me.

"I'm not so sure, Maria. Now, I have a big headache and my skin's way too hot. Yesterday, I fainted and was extremely dizzy. Stupid medicine. Oh, and I might be a father." The silence radiating from the phone was deafening.

"Jasper, you're kidding right?" I didn't want to tell the story right now. I just wanted to sleep.

"To make a long story short. I might be father along with two other guys and Alice Brandon is the mother. I slept on her best friend's Bella's lap yesterday. Tanya is Edward's on –again off-again girlfriend. Edward Masen's one of the prospective fathers. Emmett McCarty's the other. And also they're going to study us to see if we're good enough for the baby or Alice before we go to the paternity test. And at noon I'm supposed to see Bella." There was an uncomfortable silence again.

"Edward? Emmett? I would _kill_ to sleep with one of them. The two of them, with you, are the names on every girl's diaries." I laughed sarcastically.

"Like they'd really want to get messed up with the likes of me, Maria," Maria spoke, and I grinned, as I knew she was pouting on the other side of the phone conversation.

"Well, Jasper, you're a pretty good guy at heart. I mean I slept with you and you didn't do anything bad."

"Oh, yeah, but that doesn't mean anything, Maria. It's different if you fall in love than a few screws because you're my hot nurse and I'm your hot patient." Maria laughed.

"You sound like a really bad porn actor in an even worse porn movie."

"Well, I can't help it." I replied.

"Well, come over, will you? Until noon," she pleaded.

"I need a ride," I answered.

"I'll pick you up," she responded. "Where are you?"

"At the coed bathroom at The Club. Slumped against a wall. Most likely going to sleep or faint in twenty minutes." There was a growl form the other end of the line.

"Stay awake, Jasper. I'm coming."

"Okay." I answered,

"Oh, and Jasper? I love you." I smiled.

"No, you don't." There was a click as she hung up, and I struggled desperately to keep my eyes open.

Time passed, and I guessed that after about twenty minutes, I heard footsteps outside the bathroom.

"Jasper?" Her voice seemed strangely far away.

"In here," I called out. She came then, in her black heels that I had given her last year. She leaned down and her auburn waves brushed against my cheek.

"How do you feel?" she asked. I opened my blue eyes to look at Maria's brown ones.

"Like hell." I answered truthfully. She smiled.

"Good. Heaven's a drag, anyway." I laughed. That much credit I'd give to Maria. She always knew how to get me laughing through her, if a bit sardonic, humor.

She held out her hand and I took it gently, and she pulled me up to my feet.

"Your place or my place?" I asked.

"Yours," she deftly answered. I nodded, as she dragged me through the bathroom and out into the hall, towards the front door.

"Wait," I said. She abruptly stopped and watched as I bent down to retrieve a piece of paper.

The paper turned out to be addressed to me. Perfect.

_Jasper,_

_Sorry for leaving you at the club. I'm a bad person. Remember, I'm going to your place at noon. Just in case you didn't hear. Since you were um kind of sleeping. On my lap. Um okay cutting this short, or Rose will see this and force me to read it aloud (awful memory, I'll tell you about that later)._

_Bella_

I wondered to my self what this memory could be and I shoved the piece of paper in my pocket. Maria raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"What was that about?" I shook my head.

"Just a note," Maria, thank goodness, didn't ask, and instead proceeded to drag me out into her blue Mitsubishi. I threw myself across the passenger seat and fumbled around, putting in an old CD of the Stooges. Maria popped into the driver's seat, and handed me an espresso. I looked at her.

"I thought I wasn't allowed these?" I asked.

"There are exceptions," she replied. I grabbed my espresso and took a light sip, enjoying the feeling of the liquid in my mouth. As Maria started the cars he talked.

"So? What's the deal on this paternal thing?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter, Maria. I might not even be the father." I added a sharp tone of my voice, so she would know I was done discussing the matter. She picked up on it and instead put on a little speed on her car, and in a few minutes we were at my apartment.

I don't remember what happened next, possibly because I had fallen into a state of dreaming. I dreamed about everything but the most prominent one was pain. Pain everywhere, There were screams and someone was screaming my name.

"Jasper! Jasper! Where is he?" I wanted to call out, to say I was right there, but I couldn't. The pain was stopping me. I woke up instantly after that to find myself on my couch. Maria waltzed into the room, carrying a bagel and a glass of juice.

"Oh, you're up," she answered. She took in my curled fingers, and soft sheen of sweat still visible on my forehead.

"Bad dream?" she questioned.

"Nightmare," I responded. I eyed the breakfast questioningly.

"What am I, five years old?" Maria put on her little pout.

"Hey, I ate this food this morning, and do I look like I'm five?" she asked.

"With that adorable pout, you do." She slapped my playfully on the shoulder and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Eat," she said. I sighed and bit into the bagel, chewing thoughtfully.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked. Maria checked her watch.

"You've been sleeping for about four hours," she said. "It's ten right now." I nodded. That gave me two hours to finish this bagel and juice and take a shower, and maybe do a bit of cleaning up. I turned to Maria.

"Maria? Do you mind doing a bit of tidying around here, just sweeping or something? Since Bella's coming over?" Maria groaned, and then smirked.

"Why Jasper? Want to impress this girl?" I growled.

"No, I don't." Maria smirked again.

"Right…" she answered. What was with it with people thinking that me and Bella were together? It was obvious she was in love with Edward. She had been staring at him and blushing when he stared back all night. And whenever he spoke, her grip on me had tightened. Maria waltzed toward the door.

"I'm going to go home." She said.

"No tidying up for a friend?" She smiled.

"I have to get to work, Jasper." I did a big, dramatic sigh.

"If you must," I answered. She opened the door, and shit it behind her, her auburn waves glistening. I resolved to walk to the bathroom, undoing the buttons of my shirt as I went. The doorbell rang. I groaned. What had Maria forgotten? And couldn't she use the key I had given her? I walked back to the door, my hand resting on the doorknob as I pulled open the door.

"Maria, really, can't you use your own key? This is getting tiresome." I said. I looked up at the girl standing before me. It was Bella, Her hair was let out and she was wearing a forest green long-sleeved shirt and jeans. She took one look at my bare chest, the product of my undone shirt, and blushed furiously, the blood rising to her cheeks. I caught something that sounded like "sorry, didn't mean to". I saw her flash a glance at me very quickly and when she saw me looking back, blushed even more, which I thought was impossible. I hurriedly did the buttons of my shirt and motioned for her to come in. She did, all the while looking at her black shoes.

"Um, Bella, you came a bit, um early…" I said. She looked up at that, and her expression was confused.

"No, I didn't Jasper. It's noon." I took a look at her watch. It read 12:00 exactly.

Future note to myself. Kill Maria. I took a quick glance at my clock to see if it was noon, and it was. Without anything to do, I looked at Bella.

"Do you want anything?" I asked. She said no, and I rocked slowly on the balls of my feet. After about a minute of solid silence, I glanced at her brown eyes.

'So, what are we supposed to do?" I asked. She sighed a little, relaxing onto the couch.

"Actually, I'm not sure. All Rose said to do was to scrutinize and make sure I have you crying by the end of three hours." I laughed at her wit.

"It takes a lot more than questions to make me cry," I responded.

"I thought guys didn't cry," Bella said, humor flashing in her eyes.

"Well, you will find Bella, that I can be very sensitive to the emotions." She smiled and took in my appearance.

"Just got home?" she asked. I nodded.

"I was about to take a shower." I said, settling myself into the chair opposite Bella. She looked up at me, and a familiar rosy blush crept onto her cheeks.

"I hope you don't mine me asking, but who's Maria?" she questioned.

"Just a friend." I answered. She opened her mouth for another question before I raised a hand to cut her off.

"You asked a question, so now it's my turn. We'll take turns." Bella nodded, going along with this, and I pondered a minute before coming up with my question.

"Who has the brown hair, your mom or your dad?" Bella seemed a little puzzled at my question, but answered.

"It's my mom, Renee. She has the same reddish-brown hair. My dad used to be a brunette, but now it's mostly gray." I laughed. She smiled.

"My turn. Where do your parents live?" I looked down at the floor.

"Um, I don't know. I grew up in an orphanage until I turned 18, when I was free to go if I wanted to. But don't think that I didn't have a good education because I did. I'm smart. Really smart." Bella gave me a look.

"Sorry." I shrugged it off. Bella, attempting to lighten the dark mood, smiled.

"So, you really are smart, right? What year was the Six-Day War fought in? And who was it fought between? And which Air Force did one of the parties attack?" I answered without a moment's hesitation.

"1967. Israelites and Arabs. The Israelites attacked the Egyptian Air Force." I responded. She nodded.

"Correct." She said.

"So, it's my turn," I said. "What's your middle name?"

"Marie. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan." I nodded and motioned for her to go on.

"Are you still sick?" Bella asked. I didn't know what to say. Yes? No? I decided to lie.

"No, I'm not, and I never really was, yesterday was just a light fever," I said. Bella grinned, and she suddenly got off her chair and walked toward me. She held out her hand.

"Come on," she said. I took her hand, and her skin was smooth and a bit colder than mine. She pushed open the door to the bathroom, after I had shown her where it was and told me to look in the mirror.

"Did you notice that your eyes get darker when you lie?" she asked. I looked at myself and Bella in the mirror. Bella looked happy, and her skin was rosy. I looked different, judging that I was wearing yesterday's shirt, and I took a careful look at my sparkling blue eyes.

Except they weren't sparkling anymore. They were dull, and just a shade darker than they were, as if some kind of shadow had been cast upon them. I laughed, and suddenly the sparkle was returned and the shadow was gone. I turned to Bella, who had situated herself on the cover of the toilet seat.

"No, Bella, I hadn't noticed that. No wonder everyone can tell when I'm lying," Bella smiled again.

"As long as I'm in the bathroom, Bella, do you mind if I take a shower?" Bella smiled and said it was perfectly okay with her. She walked out of the bathroom, and I undressed as I stepped into the shower.

The cold water was merciful on my blond locks and warm body, and I thought of Bella outside the door. She was humming to herself – even with all the water I could hear it – and the sound soothed me in a strange way.

For one of the few time sin my life, I felt content. And I felt, no I _wished_, that Bella could be like a sister to me. Because she made me feel happy. I sighed and picked up on the tune where Bella had left off, looking down at my arms as I did so. And then, of course, I saw them.

The scars that still ravaged my skin, that were a memory of who I was, who I had been. The scars that made me turn away my face in revulsion every time I looked at them. The scars that always ruined the happy mood I was in, just like it had now. I dropped the tune, and Bella must have noticed, because she picked the tune up again, and I smiled in spite of myself.

When I came out of the shower, properly dressed, feeling clean and cold, Bella was doodling on a piece of paper she had found. I smiled as I saw what she had written.

_Edward. Edward Masen. Bella Masen. Mrs. Edward Cullen. Edward and Bella Forever. I love Edward._

The page was covered in hearts and I snuck up behind her.

"So, Bella, I take it you're getting married," I said, pointing to the "Bella Masen". Bella blushed a furious shade of red, and then proceeded to crumple up the paper and put it in her pocket. Then I heard her sigh softly.

"He doesn't even like me Jasper. Didn't you see that vivacious blonde he was next to? Tanya? I didn't stand a chance," she said. I snorted.

"Are you kidding, Bella? You're gorgeous! And you have a chance with Edward. And if he says anything to you, just give me a call. I have connections I can use against him." Bella cracked a smile.

"Well, he won't be interested anyway. When I'm next to Rosalie, I can just kiss any guy goodbye." I smiled.

"Nah. I like you better. Your blush really turns guys on." She laughed then, and looked over.

"Hey, Jasper, you want to come over to my place? We can finish our conversation there," she said. I nodded, and we both went out the door, Bella still holding her doodle – filled paper.

We got to Bella, Rose, and Alice's apartment in no time. Bella unlocked the door. The apartment was big and homey, and I liked it.

"I like it, Bella," She grinned.

"Thanks." We turned suddenly as a loud bang caught our attention. The door had crashed open.

In came Rosalie and Edward, having a kissing war. They broke away for about two seconds, long enough for Edward to push the books on the top of the table away and sit Rosalie on it. Then they continued their heated embrace, unaware of Bella and I watching them both. Bella turned to me.

"See, Jasper?" she said. "No chance."


	6. Chapter 6: The Contest of the Experts

Author's Note: Hi, guys

_**Author's Note: **__Hi, guys! My reviewers, you guys rock. I only got a few hits last chapter, like two, really. So it kind of um SUCKED. But I did get reviews! And this chapter is dedicated to jumping jojo and LunaAlice322. K, now with the story. And also tell me who's point of view you would like the next chapter to be in in your review. Thank you. And I just wanted to know – who do you dislike more, Maria or Tanya? Make sure to ya so in your review!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. Not me._

_**Chapter Six: The Contest of the Experts**_

_**Edward's Point of View**_

I was pissed. Actually, I passed pissed about fifteen minutes ago. I was now full blown mad. Mad was a weak word to describe my rage. If only I had an empath/vampire brother to calm me down.

But those things only happened in books.

I glanced at my watch again. It was a half hour passed noon. And I did not want to face the wrath of the beautiful blonde, Rosalie.

I had talked to my parents yesterday about my…news. This was how the conversation went.

Edward: So, Mom, Dad, I have big news.

Carlisle: What did you do, Edward?

Edward: What? How can you think that?

Carlisle: Because you never call me or your mother mom or dad. It's always Esme and Carlisle. Since we did adopt you.

Esme: Honey, what's wrong?

Edward: So…um…yeah, you guys might be grandparents!

Carlisle: What?

Edward: I might be a father, Carlisle.

Esme: You know I don't like these types of jokes, Edward.

Edward: It's kind of not a joke.

Carlisle: …

Esme: …

Edward: Well, so, the mother's Alice Brandon.

Carlisle: I know her. She seems like a pretty nice girl.

Esme: When did you find out?

Edward: Uh…today. Tonight, actually. And well, you see, the friends and Alice are kind of studying us.

Carlisle: Us?

Esme: Us?

Edward: Us.

Carlisle: Explain.

Edward: Well, she doesn't know who the father is. It might be me, Emmett McCarty, you know Carlisle, the guy who fractured his wrist playing football, and Jasper Whitlock.

Carlisle: So they're studying you? To find out if you have potential or something?

Edward: Kind of like that, yes.

Esme: I'm going to go for a walk. Carlisle, care to join me?

Carlisle: Fine, yes.

This basically meant I was in some deep shit. So here I was, on a crowded bus, because Carlisle took my Volvo since his Mercedes was getting repaired. All I could hope was that Esme softened up to me like she usually did.

Finally, I reached the café Rosalie had been talking to me about. The sun was hot today, and I tugged at the collar of the blue button down I was wearing, running to the door of the café and pushing it open.

Rosalie was sitting at a table, curiously studying her nails with a bored expression. She was wearing a strip of fabric that was supposed to be a skirt and a very, _very_ short top. She seemed to be oblivious that all the guys in the café were drooling over her, and the jealous, hate filled gazes they gave me when I sat down across from her at the table. I was just beginning to apologize when she held out her hand.

"No, Edward Masen. I told you not to be late! And you're late? Can't you keep simple track of the _time?_ This is getting ridiculous!" I watched all the boys grin as they saw Rose yelling at me. I knew what they all were thinking. Something along the lines of "Ha! She can be mine now!' and 'Damn, I love her skirt.'

"Sorry, I had to come on the bus because my dad took my Volvo." Rosalie sniffed and tossed her golden locks.

"Whatever. Let's start with your family then, since you felt the need to make an excuse using them. What are they like?" I felt my anger flare because of her obvious thought that she was superior to me. I took a quick glance around as saw all the girls were as jealous of Rosalie as the guys were of me.

Good. At least something was normal.

"My dad's Carlisle Cullen, the doctor. His wife is Esme Anne Platt. They're not my real parents. Esme was married before to someone else, and Carlisle was always single before they met each other. Esme was newly divorced and Carlisle fell in love with her after he was treating her because she fell off a cliff. They realized they loved each other and wanted to have children. But, the cliff fall had effects, one of them being that Esme couldn't be a mom anymore. So Carlisle adopted me when I was eleven years old, after he married Esme. My real mother was Elizabeth Masen. My real dad died when I was three, so I don't remember him. But I now love Esme and Carlisle as my real parents. And I don't have any siblings." I finished with a big breath. Rosalie was smiling.

"I can totally relate with Esme. I've wanted to be a mom since I was like five years old!" I shook my head to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Cold, superior Rosalie being a mom? Hard to imagine. Bella was more mom than her.

Bella. Her name still bought a pleasurable tingle to me and I thought of her pink lips and large eyes. Her blue dress that slid down from her shoulders to her lap.

Her lap. Where Jasper Whitlock had been sleeping. One thing was true. With Jasper Whitlock around, I was dead to Bella.

Rosalie was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Edward? Edward? Hello? What are you thinking about?" she asked. I mumbled a 'nothing', and then asked her if she wanted to order anything.

"I asked you the same thing, dreamy boy. I ordered us shakes. So what were you thinking about?" she pressed again. My face froze up and I crept back into a neutral voice etched with no feeling. The best thing to do would try to get her away form this topic could be to insult her. It always worked with Tanya. But Tanya found out in the end.

"Well, that's none of your business. You wouldn't get it if you tried. All you can think about is how short that thing you call a skirt is. I wonder how many handjobs you gave to get you through high school?" I smiled as I watched Rosalie's anger burn intensely in her eyes. Without warning, she got up, and sidled over to my chair. Then she took my hands and put them on either side of her waist. Her face became scared and helpless as she pushed herself closer to me. Just when I thought I should push her away, she thrust her self into my lap, and it looked like I had a stranglehold on her waist. Then she screamed.

"Help! Help! No, Edward, please! I don't want to go that far! Help! Please! I'm getting harassed! Please, someone help me! Edward, let go! Please!" There was a call from somewhere in the back of the café.

"Hey, that dude's raping his girlfriend!" All the guys in the café turned to stare at me, hate burning in their eyes. I automatically released Rosalie, and she tried to push her off me. She made no move of escaping, but instead, when I pushed her, she fell to the floor. A blond guy appeared instantly.

"What are you doing to this lady? Speak!" I watched as the blond guy helped Rosalie off the floor and she collapsed into his shirt, giving me a secret smirk. Then, suddenly, the crowds parted, as god, help me, a _cop_ came over.

"What's going on here?" he boomed. He looked old enough to be my father and his face immediately softened when he saw Rose.

"Rosalie? Is that you?" Rosalie collapsed into this cop's arms, her crocodile tears staining his shirt. When the cop turned to me, his face was hard.

"What did you do to Rose? She's like one of my daughters, and I swear, if you hurt her, I'll kill you!"

"Charlie, no need for violence," Rose said softly, turning toward me, her eyes were twinkling. I looked slowly at his nametag. _Charlie Swan,_ it read.

Suddenly, the world froze for a second. Swan, Charlie Swan. Swan, Bella Swan. I looked up to see Charlie's brown eyes.

Oh. Freaking. Crap.

Stupid Blond Guy looked over at Charlie.

"Officer, this guy was just harassing this poor lady here. Pushed her on the floor, too." Charlie looked furious.

"Thanks. Hey, you're the Newton boy aren't you? I know your parents," Charlie said. Stupid Blond Newton nodded and grinned to himself, like getting recognized by a police officer was the greatest thing in the world. Charlie hauled me out of the chair, his fist in a clutch around the collar of my shirt.

"You little bastard, trying to harass Rosalie. Dear God, if her father was here, you'd be sued seven times by now. He's a good lawyer, Mr. Hale." I decided to act very calm and composed.

"Officer Swan, I think this is all just a huge misunderstanding. This was Rosalie's idea of a practical joke, I think, but I assure you I did not harm her in any way." Charlie's face turned red.

"Now, you're denying it, you filthy piece of scum! You-"Suddenly, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said, answering my phone, with the eyes of all the café's occupants staring at me.

"Hi, Carlisle. No, I'm having a fairly uneventful day. Oh, your Mercedes got repaired? And you're outside the café with my Volvo? Oh, yeah, that's fine. Why are all the café's occupants staring at me? No idea." Carlisle was now inside the café. When he saw Charlie, he smiled.

"Charlie! How's that arm? Healed?" Charlie looked from me to Carlisle.

"Are you related?" he asked.

"He's my son," Carlisle answered.

Charlie looked like he was going to have an aneurism.

"Carlisle? Your _son_ was just harassing this lady here, who happens to be one of my daughter's best friends." Carlisle looked at me.

"Edward?" I held up my hands in a mock form of surrender.

"I didn't do it. She was just playing a cruel trick." Rose snorted.

"Well, you insulted me first."

Charlie's second aneurism was coming on.

"So this was a joke? And you were insulting her?" Rosalie nodded and I nodded too, hoping Charlie wouldn't pull out his gun and shoot me right there.

As Charlie was breathing very hard, Carlisle took his arm and led him out of the café to calm him. I plopped back down in my seat and glared at Rosalie.

"So, had you revenge?" She winked.

"Hardly." She answered. I stuck my tongue out, something that didn't describe me at all, and Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know the only reason I insulted you was because you thought you were better than me – which you're not." I said, straying away form the real reason.

"Really? And what are you better at?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, I'm smarter. I have wit and can make girls sweat. When I kiss them, I win." I answered, sure that my pride was affecting her.

"Yeah, well, guys drool over me, Edward Masen. _Drool._ And when I kiss them, I win." I sensed a challenge there.

"Is that a challenge there, Rosalie Hale? If I kiss you, I'll win. You'll melt into my arms like putty." I said.

"Oh, really? If I kiss you, I'll win. You'll let me take over in less than twenty seconds." I grinned in spite of myself.

"Want to bet? The first one who melts has to do something." I responded.

"First one to melt has to tell everyone else they're gay or lesbian. And keep the façade for thirty minutes." She answered.

If I wasn't such a good kisser and proud of myself, I would have been scared.

"So, let's continue this at our apartment," Rosalie said. I grabbed her hand and we walked out of the café. I could already taste my victory.

I decided to start the kissing in a surprise motion. Girls always melt easier that way. As she was turning the the knob to her apartment, I grabbed Rosalie and pressed my lips on hers. Her lips were soft, and they held a hint of shock. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and her tongue reaching out to me. She pushed open the door with her foot, and we waltzed in, already a heated tango of passion, nobody ready to give up. I pulled everything off the table and sat her down there. We were really fighting for dominance now, her fingers tangling in my bronze locks.

Until I heard Bella's voice.

"See Jasper?" she said. "No chance." I wondered what the hell she was talking about, and I allowed my self to melt in rose's arm s I could concentrate on her freesia scent.

"Ha!" Rosalie said, and pulled away from me. "I win." I remembered our little bet and groaned, as I turned around to see Alice and Emmett walk form the direction of the living room.

"Hey, what were you doing?" Rosalie asked. Alice grinned.

"Playing DDR." She answered. "I won." Emmett grumbled a bit then resolved to look at the position Rosalie and I were in.

"Well, it's clear what you two have been doing." I automatically released Rosalie and snuck a careful glance at Bella.

She looked pretty in her dark green top, and her eyes were dark and wide. She leaned a little into the Jasper, who was behind her.

Jasper. Leave. Go. Away. Now. Rosalie was tapping my hand impatiently, and I realized I had lost and had a part of something I needed to do. I took a deep, dramatic breath and looked everyone pointedly in the eye.

"Oh, hey guys. Today, after the big make-out session with Rosalie, I realized I don't have feelings for women anymore. I'm gay." I cringed a little at the giggle that came from Bella. Everyone knew this was a joke, but they seemed to be egging on my nerves. Emmett grinned.

"Well, Eddie. Do you think I'm hot then?" he asked. I almost gagged.

"Um, yeah sure." I said. Alice exploded with laughter. Rosalie studied her nails in a great actress position.

"Oh, and by the way, Jasper, Edward would like to marry you. He confessed his undying love for you over at the café." She said. Was it "Let's Get On Edward's Nerves Until He Blows Up" day? Then I heard Bella's voice.

"Sorry, Edward, he's taken. I got married to him this morning." I knew it was a joke. I knew it because everyone grinned. But I couldn't stand it.

"No, Bella, please divorce him. Now." Obviously not the reaction she was expecting, but everyone found it funny. I groaned inwardly.

It was going to be a very long day.


	7. Chapter 7: The Cullens and The Hales

Author's Note: Hey, guys

_**Author's Note: **__ Hey, guys. I'm just going to skip this stuff and make you read the story. Also, whose POV would you like to be in next time? Plus, this was really rushed, because my PC broke down and homework, and everything, so sorry for the long wait!_

_**Chapter Seven: The Cullens and The Hales**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Twilight is still not mine. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_**Emmett's Point Of View**_

After teasing Edward for a solid thirty minutes about his newfound sexual orientation, the thirty minutes were over. Edward smiled his little creepy I-am-going-to-kill-you-all-except-Bella-and-Alice-because-they-are-the-only-ones-who-didn't-say-anything smile, took the pillow cushions off the couch and began throwing them at me. I caught the first pillow.

"How old are we Edward, five? Next thing you know you're going to be eating a bagel and orange juice for breakfast." I scoffed. Jasper coughed a little forcefully. Edward threw another pillow.

"Well, I thought of punching you, but I don't want you to cry or anything," Edward said. I stuck out my tongue. Alice grinned.

"Now who's five years old?" Alice asked. I just rolled my eyes, and glanced quickly at Rosalie, hoping no one would catch that. The creepy smile on creepier Jasper's face told me he did. Rose was laughing lightly, and her dark blue eyes had gone a tad lighter. Dang, she was pretty. Actually, pretty would be like an insult to her. Seriously.

"So, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rose, Bella!" Alice said. She scowled, her tiny pixie face contorted.

"That's weird. I don't like to say all of your names. And "guys" sounds too weird for me." It seemed like she was thinking. Finally, she snapped her fingers. "Got it!"

Rosalie groaned.

"Alice, please don't say you have an idea. It usually ends up being something _very_ bad." She said. I was thanking my stars that Rosalie had spoken again. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Be quiet, rose. You'll like this idea! OK, guys, I was thinking, why don't we think up of a _**group name?!**_" Silence was met with her exclamation. Alice scowled.

"You guys are no fun," she said. Bella attempted to lighten her mood.

"Alice, sweetie, look, it's um…a great idea, but it's kind of like…you know what five year olds do. Like eating a bagel and orange juice for breakfast." Jasper coughed again. Freak.

Alice was not impressed by Bella's obvious attempt to get out of this idea.

"Look, Bella. I'm pregnant. P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. That means that, for nine months, I am in charge." All of us, except Jasper (I did mention he was creepy, right?) protested, but she held up a hand to silence us.

"No. I'm pregnant. And I decided that we will choose a group name. if one of you says anything, you will be stepping out of my house. Now." Rosalie and Bella said that they lived here, and Alice said too bad. I attempted to tell her that I was too much a man to play this stupid game, as I called it, and she laughed. At the end, we all had to suggest "creative ideas that describe who we are" to each other. Rosalie started.

"How about the Alice is Annoying Club?" Alice glared at Rosalie.

"Out of the house, Rosalie, if I get one more comment like that," she said. She quietly whispered a "Mrs. Frump much?" and shut up. I made a mental note to ask her who Mrs. Frump was because both Rosalie and Bella were giggling. I looked at Alice as she stared me down.

"Any ideas, Emmett?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nope!" She fixed me with her gray, beady eyes.

"Think of one, or out of my house," I threw up my hands in frustration. If it wasn't for the eye candy in front of me, I would've just walked out.

"Hey, how about the We Love Emmett club!" I boomed. Alice looked at me as if I was a simpleton. She was the one who started this stupid thing!

"No, Emmett," she said. "Bella, any ideas?" she asked. Bella twisted a brunette lock, and Edward stared at her until he caught himself and instead focused on a picture of the girls on the wall.

"How about the Bronte sisters? I mean, they were so important to literature and so strong, and oh wait…not all of us are girls…" Alice gave Bella a reassuring smile.

"At least you _tried_, Bella," she said giving us all a follow-Bella's-example-or-out-of-my-house look. She moved on to Jasper.

"Any ideas, Jasper?" she asked quickly. Jasper shook his head.

"I'm terribly sorry, Alice, but I'm not exactly comfortable with thing up group names. I'll be fine with whatever you go with," he said softly. Alice smiled sweetly.

"Oh, OK, that's perfectly fine," she said, dancing a bit closer to him.

"What?" I said, clearly confused. "You didn't give him an "out of my house" threat!" I was outraged, and Edward laughed while Bella stifled a giggle.

Losers.

Alice fixed her quirky glare on Edward.

"Do _you_ have a nice idea? You better, because you won't be laughing when I throw you out of my house!" Edward shrugged nonchalantly, while Bella almost drooled over him. How the hell could that poor boy miss that?

"Actually, Alice, I do. And I'm pretty sure Baby will be happy with it, too. We're going to be Cullens." I could see Alice's face soften when he said Baby, oh, he was manipulative, all right. Bella spoke first.

"Cullens? As in who?" Rosalie, surprisingly, responded.

"His father. Why would we want to be named after your father?" Rosalie said. Bella's eyes widened in realization.

"Your father's _Carlisle Cullen_?" she asked. Edward nodded, obviously smug. I just really wanted to get this over with. I could feel my stomach growl. I needed lunch. Now.

"Hey!" I piped up. "What's so wrong with being a Cullen? It's like we're all such a great family! Besides, Carlisle is one of the best, kindest people I've met, and I think that that's a perfect name! Emmett Cullen!" I finished. I silently prayed everyone would join me. I had a Order Number 13 in the sandwich shop down the street with my name on it. I wonder if Rosalie would want to go with me?

Bella nodded vigorously. "Your father saved my friend Angela from a car accident a couple years back," she said. "I'm in. Bella Cullen!" she said. Rosalie flipped her hair to the right side. I was beginning to learn that this was some sort of defiance.

"Bella, you can't be serious. What happened to Swan pride? Even if it's fake, no way to hell I'm being a Cullen! I am a _Hale. _Got that? Bella, come on, don't be a Cullen!" Rosalie tried to sway her. It wasn't working.

"Oh, come on, that's adorable!" Alice said. "I'll be a Cullen with you, Bella!"

"Come on, not you too, Alice. Well, I'm not being a Cullen," Rosalie said, doing that flip move again. Bella frowned.

"Aw, but Rose! All these Cullens and one Hale? That doesn't seem right?" Rosalie stuck out her tongue.

I was getting hungrier by the second.

"OK, someone please be a Hale with Rosalie!" I said, hoping to hurry the edge on. At the end, Jasper spoke up. I almost had forgotten about him.

"I'll be a Hale with you, Rosalie. We're blond, anyway," he said. Rosalie smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jasper. You don't have to if you don't-" she started.

"No, it's OK, I'm perfectly fine," he said. I mentally pumped my fist into the air.

"Oh, well then, I'm leaving!" I called to Alice.

"Wait just one second!" she called. I cursed under my breath and turned around, making my face as exasperated as it could go.

"_Yes?_" I asked. She smiled.

"I have another meeting for you guys! Same time, same place, same table, tomorrow night!" she said. "It's time we got to know you a little better!" I rolled my eyes, and I saw Edward doing the same thing.

"But, since you're not going to tell us any of your hugely embarrassing moments, we need you to invite three friends over with you." She said calmly. What? Was she out of her mind? Rosalie spoke, doing that flip thing again. Man, that was hot.

"We'll be bringing a couple of our friends over, too, by the way. Just to see how well everyone gets along." She said. I turned to Alice.

"Now can I leave?" I said quickly. Alice smiled sweetly and pointed delicately at all three of us guys saying "Cullen", "Cullen", and "Hale", so I was totally unprepared for the screech that came out of her.

"All of you! OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" she screamed. I covered my ears and half ran out the doorway.

Order Number 13, here I come.


	8. Chapter 8: Friendship Strains

_**Author's Note: I love all my reviewers. Each of you gets a brownie and a Cullen in a cake. **_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. End of story.**_

_**Chapter Eight: Friendship Strains Over The River**_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I drummed my fingers on the table impatiently, watching Rosalie wink at guys, and Alice talk to the waiter, Tyler.

"Hi, Tyler, my name's Alice. When you see a couple of guys, one muscular and brunette, one tall and blond, and one bronze haired and green eyed, can you _please_ drop a couple of drinks on them. They're late, almost and hour late." She said. Alice was definitely true about the last part. The boys were late, and Rosalie hated late people (though she's not that precise, herself). Couldn't they just get here already?

As if my thoughts had been answered, Edward came in through the doorway, and was nearing the steps, scowling. Tanya was with him, and she looked as if to be smearing something on him.

Edward reached his spot from the day before and I giggled as I saw the whole right side of his face covered with chocolate pudding. He looked at us.

"What?" he snapped.

"You're late," Rosalie said.

"I had work to do with my dad, and then I went to pick up Tanya," she said. Rosalie laughed.

"Why? _Tanya _doesn't have a car?" Tanya grinned.

"No. _Tanya_ used to have a car until _someone_ crashed it," she said, looking at Edward.

"I apologized," he said, raising his hands in mock surrender. Alice tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well, where is Emmett? And where's Jasper at?" she asked. We turned around to see Jasper standing at the foot of the staircase, talking with someone on the phone.

"No, Maria. No, of course I didn't rip the black shirt that you gave me. Yes, I know it's special to you and I'd never rip it. Then what was that ripping noise? That was something else. And just because you like this shirt doesn't mean I can't rip it. No, wait, that does NOT mean I ripped it," he said, looking at the huge gash in the arm of his shirt. I snickered. He climbed up the stairs and shut his phone.

"Sorry I'm late, I forgot to tell everyone to come here so I had to call them and do other things," he said. He cringed at Rose's glare, but then realized it was directed to the object behind him.

Emmett stood there, grinning. He had with him a boy and a girl. The girl was texting on her phone, and she was smirking at something the other person had just said. The boy was laughing at the joke the girl was smirking about, eyes glued to the screen of the phone.

"You're late," Rosalie said. Emmett tried one of his huge grins on her. She glared.

"Damn, I forgot that doesn't work on you," he said. Rosalie glared harder. It was amazing Emmett didn't melt on the spot.

"Well, I had to pick up Seth and Leah here," he said, motioning to the Phone Twins. Leah looked up, her hair coming up with her, to reveal a pair of dark, incisive eyes.

Seth gave us all a huge grin, and I realized that even though he was tall, he was still just a kid. He might be fifteen, maybe sixteen. He waved to all of us.

"Hey, guys!" We all waved back. Rosalie turned to all of us then.

"When are your friends going to be coming?" she asked us. Edward motioned to the door.

"Speak of the devil," he whispered. The rest of Edward's friends arrived. They looked to be a couple, and the blond one was laughing at something the sandy haired male had said.

"These are my friends. This is Tanya's sister, Kate," Edward motioned. Kate smiled, and her smile looked like Tanya's. I could visibly see the resemblance. "And that's her boyfriend Garrett." Garrett waved at us all, as eager as Seth was.

"So, who's the bitch that got Edward's life fucked up?" he asked. Kate slapped him on the arm and he laughed. Alice raised her pale hand.

"That bitch would be her," Edward said, motioning to Alice, who was unusually quiet, folding her napkin into tiny little squares.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at everything – she must have had a bad day – and looked impatiently toward Emmett.

"Your last friend?" she said.

"Cancelled," he repeated curtly. I braced myself for TRB, The Rosalie Blowout, but it strangely never came.

"Fine," she said. Maybe I was wrong; Rose could've been having an extremely good day. I turned my attention to the floor around our raised table. The other people seemed in another world, and I studied the gentle rain which was starting to drizzle outside. The door opened suddenly, and a woman wearing a purple dress came in, a white overcoat on her, bangles adorning her wrists. Her hair was a fiery mess of auburn, and she almost looked like a seductive angel of fire, so contrasting was her smile. There was no way this deadly angel was making over to our table, was she?

But she did. She walked over in high heels, alarmingly straight, and climbed up the steps in an acrobatic fashion, throwing us all a small smirk and sinking into the seat beside Jasper.

"Hey, Maria," he said. She grinned. So _this_ was Maria, Jasper's friend. She sure knew how to call attention to herself, as everyone in our table was fixing their gaze on her. I peeked a glance at Edward, and she was looking at her, too, green eyes fixed on her face.

Maria and Jasper were talking in hushed little tones, evidently forgetting the rest of the table. Maria rolled her eyes at something, and Jasper shrugged nonchalantly. Rosalie coughed at least twice before everyone looked at her again.

"So, this is our whole group?" she asked.

"No, I've still got two more – oh no, wait, here they are," Jasper said. We turned his gaze to see an obvious couple. A blond female stood next to a dark haired male, completely lost in each other. The blonde's scarf was billowing about her, and it was obvious they had run in from the shelter of the rain. The blond grinned when she saw Jasper, and Jasper took the glass of water in front of him and set it in front of me, across the table. It turned out to be a smart move.

The blonde let go of the dark haired man's arm and ran like a bullet toward Jasper, sailing neatly onto his lap, as if it had happened before.

"Major!" she squealed. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It was a week, Charlotte," he said, as she stood up and latched herself onto the man's arm again.

"Exactly, Major," the male said, kissing Charlotte's head affectionately. She smiled up at him, and my heart twisted. It was this type of love that all girls dreamed about, and yet here we were, scrutinizing potential fathers, for goodness sake. Charlotte noticed all of this and rested her head on Peter's shoulder, both of them sitting in between Seth and Maria.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte. This is Peter. We're Major's friends," she said, smiling softly, like an angel. She looked like one too, with her fairy blond long hair, and pale skin, smooth pink lips stretched into an ethereal smile. Leah quirked an eyebrow.

"Major?" she asked.

"Nickname," Peter answered. His voice was gruff, but with a soft edge, as if he had always laughed a lot. Leah nodded, going back to the screen again. I noticed Alice had barely talked throughout the meeting, even though it was kind of about her. The meeting, with all of these people, was getting to be a bit crowded. Alice was unfolding her tiny square now.

"Hey, you okay?" I whispered. She nodded, her mouth still at a frown. I shook my head trying to clear the clutter out of my mind. Everything was getting too confusing.

Edward's friends were Tanya, her sister Kate, and Kate's boyfriend Garrett.

Emmett's friends were the siblings Seth and Leah.

Jasper's friends were Maria, and the couple Peter and Charlotte.

I needed to get an aspirin. A kiss from Edward wouldn't be half bad, either.

A crash turned my attention to Charlotte, whose glass had passed from her fingers to the table. The water in it had spilled, the glass in splinters like Edward's glass had been before. I knew Charlotte was going to apologize and Rosalie poked me twice on my right leg to let me know she was ready to start with intense mingling.

Instead, Charlotte and Peter stared at each other for a second, while both Maria and Jasper groaned, and then started to kiss like their life was worth it. Charlotte _attacked_ him, and Peter after a few seconds fell out of his chair with Charlotte looking on. Leah had taken the liberty to shield Seth's eyes, the phone finally turned off, and Seth had pushed back her hand, staring. Emmett was wolf whistling, and Edward was trying to stop a giggling Tanya. Garrett was making Kate laugh again; Alice was silent, and Rosalie was coughing not too subtly. After some time, Charlotte and Peter emerged from under the table.

"Nice move, Charlotte," Jasper said, a tone of disgust in his tone.

"Like you and Maria are any better," she shot back. Jasper gave her an icy glare. She rolled her eyes.

"_Were_ any better," she corrected. Jasper kept on glaring, with Charlotte now evening it. Peter shot a playful grin.

"Just cool it, guys. And, actually Charlotte, Major's right. We're worse," he said. The glares left both Charlotte's and Jasper's faces, and Charlotte smiled at Peter.

"Well, the glass crashing just reminded me of us," she said. Peter grinned.

"Oh, please. I could be in the emergency room dying and it would remind you of Peter," Jasper muttered, rolling his eyes. Charlotte finally realized the state she was in, brushed off her clothes, the scarf mingling with her long fairy locks, and sat down in her chair with Peter next to her.

"Well, _I_ can't help it. I'm engaged," she retorted. Peter grinned like a fool, and Charlotte waved her ring at us. Rosalie squealed.

"You're _engaged?_" Rosalie asked. Charlotte smiled, immediately becoming shy, and she buried her face in Peter's shoulder.

"Took them long enough, too," Maria said, and her voice was bold.

"I asked her out all through high school, and she didn't even say yes once," Peter said. Kate giggled, and Leah listened attentively.

"I did so!" Charlotte defended. "I said yes in senior year."

"Yeah, that was the biggest surprise of the Saturday," Maria said.

"You're telling me," Jasper sighed.

"So, what happened?" I asked. Edward turned his head to stare at me, and I quickly looked down at my plate. His eyes!

"Peter and I went out to this club we liked, and turns out Charlotte and Maria were there, too," Jasper started.

"And of course Peter gets all tongue tied because of Charlotte," Maria said. It was hard to imagine Peter, who was so familiar with Charlotte, ever getting nervous.

"And so, I was drinking something, and the glass crashed," Charlotte said. "And I was wearing this really short skirt, and one of the pieces cut me on the inside of my thigh."

"That wasn't a skirt, it was a strip of fabric," Jasper said, rolling his eyes.

"Skirt!"

"Strip of fabric!"

"Seriously, you guys are like eight year olds," Maria said.

"Anyway, Peter is all into hero mode, and practically runs over to Charlotte carrying his trusty tissue," Jasper said. Emmett laughed.

"And then?" Rosalie said. She loved a good story.

"He knelt in front of me and told me to spread my legs," Charlotte said. Kate, Tanya, Rosalie, Leah, and I gasped. Alice was still strangely silent.

"Did you slap him?" Rosalie asked.

"Naturally," Charlotte responded. "But, he pushed my knees apart and just treated the cut."

"Absolutely _no_ fingering or anything," Maria put in.

"So right then and there, I asked him if he wanted to get a drink or something," Charlotte said, smiling. Peter grinned.

"And she didn't come home that night, did you?" he asked Charlotte.

"No, I didn't. But I'm pretty sure Major and Maria got home just fine," she said. She flashed her ring again.

"And now I'm getting married!" she screamed. We all clapped and said congratulations.

"Congrats, Charlotte, Peter! But Garrett and I have really got to go. I have a meeting with his parents," she said. "Wish me luck!" she said. She kissed Edward on the cheek once, waved to her sister, and they left as quickly as they had come, with Garrett reassuring Kate that his parents would love her.

"Hey, Alice! You haven't talked at all!" Emmett said. "Mother issues?" Alice dropped her napkin and her gray eyes went wide.

"I didn't tell you about my mother!" she said, a hint of panic in her voice.

"I meant you becoming a mother," Emmett said.

"Why, didn't you say your mother was totally fine with the pregnancy thing?" Rosalie said. "You called her yesterday, remember?"

"Yeah, nothing…" she trailed off.

"What happened, Alice?" I asked, hugging her quickly. "What did she actually say?"

"Nothing," Alice said, way too quickly. Edward snorted.

"Like we'd actually believe that now," he said. Alice sighed, twirling her fingers.

"She told me…to abort it," she said, whispering the last part.

We all stood in shocked silence. It was easy to understand, actually. Alice had been born fresh out of high school, and her dad had left soon after, not being able to handle having a kid. Alice's mother had struggled with her until she got a steady job, and it was understandable she wouldn't want Alice to have a kid, but why would she want Alice to _kill_ it?

"Well, don't worry, because she'll accept it later," Rosalie finally said. Seth eagerly nodded in agreement.

"Totally. I mean, you've seen the movies!" Tanya said, offering a hesitant smile.

"No, you guys don't understand…" Alice whispered, looking down at the table. Maria looked a little bit pained.

"I…set up an appointment. I…I might want to abort it," she said, painfully slowly.

"No!" The jab was so sharp, and we all looked up at Maria, who had stood up, eyes glassy.

"No, Alice, _don't_," she said, shaking a little.

"Maria…it's her choice," Jasper said cautiously.

"No, Jasper, no!" The retort was sudden. "You can't say that. That day when you told me to abort it, if I had, would we have been like this?" She motioned to all of us. "She _can't_, Jasper."

"Relax, Maria…" he said. She didn't relax at all.

"If I had aborted it, would you be here in front of me today? No. You'd be dying in some street corner waiting for me to find you." She had obviously said something that wounded him, and he fell silent, looking at the table.

She turned to Alice.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and her eyes looked like she was going to burst into tears into any moment. The fiery haired angel grabbed her purse and left as quickly as she'd come. Alice stood silent, a little shocked.

"What the _hell _was that?" Tanya asked.

"I…I have to go get her," Jasper said, and he pushed out of his chair, walking swiftly to the door. The aura of stuffiness had gone. Peter and Charlotte looked quietly at each other, and Charlotte grabbed a napkin and scrawled something on it.

"Phone number," she told me, and threw the napkin at me. They left, like a quilt slowly unraveling. Emmett looked at Alice, and Leah stood up.

"Party's over," and her tone was crisp and sharp. She walked out, with Emmett hot on her heels. The news had upset everyone, and I watched as Tanya and Edward shot up to leave.

Edward turned once to look at me, and then suddenly smiled softly, a reaction that made me smile a little back. Maybe Edward could fix it. Maybe Edward could save the baby. Maybe Edward could save _his_ baby.

I heard the sound of Rosalie pulling my arm to tug me outside, and I complied, not because I wanted to leave Alice, but because I knew she needed some time alone. I walked with her, turning my head to look at Alice, and the only other person left at the table, Seth.

"Hey, Alice, if you ever need anything…I'm here!" he said, shooting her a grin. Alice offered a little smile, and Seth scrawled something on the same napkin that Charlotte had tossed at me. Alice picked it up and put it in her purse, and Rose pulled my arm off until I walked away. We went outside to be greeted by the bitter wind and the everlasting rain. Rose was already making a beeline for her car. I looked over to see Jasper's face buried in Maria's left shoulder, her left hand resting on his feathery golden locks. She looked like she was half laughing, half crying, the drops dotting her face. You couldn't tell when the tears began and the rain stopped.

"Bella!" Rosalie called. I made a run for the car, thankful I had worn pumps, and stepped in.

The last thing I saw before the car turned the corner was Jasper lifting his head and looking straight at me, with Maria, like two angels of vengeance sent to me, intensity flashing in both of their bright eyes.

_**Ok, so I KNOW I haven't updated in forever, but please don't shoot me! I promise updates will be coming quicker, because I have three days off this week! You can check out the new story I put up "Breaking Through The Darkness", because that has been occupying my time as well. Thanks for reading and I would love it fi you dropped a review! I respond to every one!**_


End file.
